My yule ball dream
by tistin
Summary: Ron Weasley was really angry. He was angrier than he had ever been. He even had tears in his eyes. They were tears of anger. Ron thought it was a bit scary to be this mad because the fury was against his two best friends.    ONESHOT


**This is my first english story, from sweden so english isnt my first language. I had this dream about the yule ball, and I wasnt in it, it was like i watched a movie and I really wanted to put it into words. For now it is a one-shot, but maybe (well, probably) I will do another fanfiction to follow up :) So here it goes:**

* * *

><p><em>Ron Weasley was really angry. He was angrier than he had ever been. He even had tears in his eyes. They were tears of anger. Ron thought it was a bit scary to be this mad because the fury was against his two best friends. <em>

It had all started at the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ron saw Krum eying Hermione when he got this feeling in his stomach. It was like something inside him was burning. It was a feeling he only got when Harry got all attention as he used to. A feeling he didn't want to admit to, jealousy.

Ron didn´t know why he felt that way, so he tried to ignore it. A voice in the back of his head gave him this urge to take Hermione's hand but he ignored it.

Months went by and Ron started to notice things about Hermione, things like that dimple she got when she smiled, or that her eyes were curios and had the most amazing shade of brown with a splash of gold in it. Whenever he sat next to her, Ron had to stop himself from touching Hermione's hair. And it was not just the thing that he found her appearance attractive. He also found her brilliancy quite appealing. He wanted to tell her, after all she was one of his two best friends in the whole world, but he was afraid of what her answer would be. He wasn´t even sure what he wanted to tell her. She knew that he found her very intelligent. It was the other part. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful. But he didn´t know how to say it to her. Ron couldn´t even tell Harry how he felt about Hermione. He was also afraid that Hermione would turn him down.

Ron was not sure if these feelings he had was romantic feelings, or if they just were best friend-feelings, but he definitely didn´t feel the same way about Harry. Harry was like his brother. All of his life he had felt jealous of Fred and George because they were twins. They where the same age and it was like they could read each other's minds. Ron was jealous until the day he met Harry. In a lot of ways Harry was like his own twin, even though they didn´t have the same parents, they didn´t look like they were family at all, but Ron knew, and he had known it since that first day at the Hogwarts express, that Harry was family, Harry was his sixth brother, his seventh sibling. Hermione.. he always thought that she was like his second sister, but the feelings he felt whenever he saw her were anything but feelings for a sister.

The weather started to get colder as winter approached. McGonagall had told all the Gryffindor's about the yule ball and Ron really wanted to ask Hermione, but he just couldn´t find the courage to do so, instead he waited, and waited until one day. It was a real disaster and Hermione lied about that someone already asked her, and that she said yes. She refused to tell both Ron and Harry who it was, so Ron was sure it was a lie because of all the stupid things he said when he tried to ask her. He wasn´t happy later on that night when Harry told him that he had found dates for the both of them, Padma and Parvati Patil, he still had hope that Hermione would come to her senses and say yes to him. Ron would forgive her immediately for lying to them; he understood that he made her angry when he made it sound as he just now found out that she was a girl, and when he said that it was sad for a girl to attend the ball alone.

The night for the ball came and Ron ran from the shower into the dorm to find Harry, he needed help with transfiguring his dress robes, they were full of awful things, and he was certain it was a woman's robe, not one for men. When he couldn´t find his messy haired friend he went down to the common room, but stopped by the door at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Hermione's voice.

"Well! You really look handsome" she said and Ron blushed. He didn´t like eavesdropping at his best friend, but he couldn´t go now, he wanted to know who she was talking to. Did she have a date to the ball after all? "Why, thank you fair lady. You look really nice yourself!" Ron didn´t believe what he heard. It was Harry's voice responding to Hermione. Ron peeked out from behind the door and saw Hermione fall into Harrys arm as Harry hugged her for a long time and then kissed him on the cheek. But.. Harrys date was Ron's date's twin sister, he couldn´t have forgotten about that? Or could he? Ron felt furious and ran back up to the dorm to ask Dean for help instead. He felt like the wiser choice; Seamus might blow him up, and Neville was already extremely nervous for the dance.

Ron didn´t speak with Harry at all, just mumbled some answers when he asked something and was happy with Harry leaving with Parvati to open the yule ball with the other champions of the triwizard tournament. Ron understood that Harry didn´t go with Hermione, but he wondered where she was, because he couldn´t see her. He looked all over the dance floor, but she wasn´t there. He almost gave up hope about finding out if she had a date or not when he heard a familiar sound. It was someone's laughter, the most beautiful laughter in the world, he felt all warm and got butterflies in his whole body, but when he turned around, he felt nothing but the opposite. The girl whom he wanted to have in his arms, whose hair he wanted to entangle his hands in, the girl he wanted to give himself to stood there, in the arms of none other than Viktor Krum.

Ron stood there and had this urge to punch Krum in his face, but he didn't. He knew that it would upset Hermione, and he didn´t want that. Ron stormed out of the great hall and when he was in the entrance hall he went to nearest wall and punched it as hard as he could. He wasn´t sure, but he thought he heard something crack in his hand, but all the adrenaline from being so angry made him forget about the pain. He looked at his swollen knuckles and sat down at the stairs. He shut his eyes and tried to block away the anger inside of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione's voice said. Ron woke up on the stairs in a really uncomfortable position. His neck hurt a lot, and so did his back and his knuckles. He remained silence for a while to remember why he was asleep on the stairs in the entrance hall, when the fury came back to him. "Aren´t you supposed to be with Krum?" he spat out and finally looked at her. She was stunning. "Or does he let you call him _Vicky_ now!" He saw the hurt in Hermione´s eyes, but he was too angry to care. She tried to say something, but didn´t have the time as Ron got up and started to climb the stairs. Hermione followed him. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked him. "You knew I had a date, I told you!" she continued with a slightly more angry voice than she had intended to. Ron hesitated. He knew it was now he should tell her, but he wasn´t sure he could. "I didn´t know you had two dates tonight!" he said. She looked confused. "I saw you! I saw you with Harry this evening. I saw you hugging him so I thought he was your secret date. Until I saw you with _Vicky_. What are you? A girl douche? Why the hell do you play around with the both of them?" now it was Hermione´s turn to get angry and started to yell at him. "What are you talking about? Yes I hugged Harry, but because he is my best friend. Why wouldn´t I talk to him, or even hug him? Are you mad?" Ron looked at her warm brown eyes, but all he could see was her anger, and he knew it was towards him. "So I´m not your best friend? I´m just that stupid boy who sits in the shadow of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Ron didn´t know what to do, his arms fell down, as he quietly told Hermione to leave. The pain in his knuckles got worse when his anger faded and turned into sorrow. He sat down and waited for her to go away.

"You know, I just said yes to Viktor because the one whom I wanted to go with hadn´t asked me" Hermione whispered. She took his hands and pulled him up from the floor. Ron couldn´t look at her, he knew it was Harry she wanted to go with, and he couldn´t face her while she said it, it hurt too much. "The boy I wanted to go with is a real nutter, but an awfully sweet one. Ron, look at me!" Ron heightened his eyes and looked straight into hers. "Do you understand what I´m saying?" Hermione nervously bit her lip. "You wanted Harry to ask you?" he bit of. He was just about to turn around and leave when he felt Hermione´s hands on his cheeks. "You are such an idiot!" she said angrily before she pulled his face close to hers and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
